Tony was expecting him
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: A simple fight over nothing results in two lovers missing the other immensly. Which then results in hot make-up sex


Loki was lying on his bed. He was wearing Jeans and a V-neck shirt. He didn't often wear Midgaurdian clothes; it felt strange against his skin. But he didn't notice, his mind was pre-occupied. His thoughts crawling slowly through painful memories. Yet they were so good. Every fiber of his being longing for those memories to be recreated. His fantasies relived. He longed for nothing more than for his Iron Audi. His Metal Man. His Tony.

It had been a long time since they had spoken. The demi-god grimaced painfully as he remembered his last meeting with him. The ending in particular.

"Never again Stark!" He hated using his last name, "Never talk of that again!" Loki had smashed something to his right, kicked something behind him.

"You can't just expect me to keep silent about that?! Of all things, Loki!" He was standing firmly, ready for a pounding. He opened his mouth to shout but his voice was weary, tired. "Get out,"

Loki stopped and stared. His jaw hung open, inches above the ground. He wiped sweat from his brow. He couldn't make him leave, wouldn't. Would. Tony's tired yet stern expression confirmed that. "What!? You can't kick me out!"

"You're dangerous. To Pepper, to Steve, to New York. To me, Loki! You're too… reckless!" Loki thought about hitting him, knocking him out. Morphing his mind. "That's what I mean!" Tony had read his thoughts, his voice regaining the power behind it. "GET OUT!"

Without a second thought, Loki vanished. He opened his eyes in his room next. It was dusty, he hadn't been there for six months. Another six months passed and Loki tried to push Tony out of his mind. He couldn't even remember why the fight had started. It was stupid. He regretted it immensely.

Without a second thought (Loki had become very rash with these things) he appeared in Tony's bedroom. His timing perfect as Tony pulled his shirt off over his head. Loki shuddered a little. As Tony turned around, Loki smiled timidly.

"What th-" Tony stumbled back, falling onto his bed. Loki stepped backwards submissively. Tony gathered his wits. "Hello, you've… been a while," he looked at the ground and grimaced guiltily as he realized his nakedness. He shifted a little on his bed to one side. Hoping against hope that the demi-god would sit next to him.

"I've been… you were expecting me? Weren't you?" Loki talked quietly, intimately. He rubbed the ball of his foot in a circle, childish and innocent. He had to suppress a smile at the thought of innocence.

Tony looked up to him and his face relaxed, planning a move. He stood up abruptly and stiffly moved closer towards the man. Loki did not object but let his previous lover come into his arms. They stood in a tight embrace for several long awaited minutes. Loki's Midgaurdian t-shirt rubbing against the other's bare skin. How unfair, he thought to himself before stepping back. Tony looked hurt and worried before realizing Loki's intentions. Tony let out a long, ugly giggle before running a finger over his lips to keep himself under control.

His shirt was off, quick as a flash. He pushed himself into Tony's arms, rapping his own around the waist. His mouth plunged onto Tony's, their lips interlocking with perfect synchronization. Their lips swelled and receded and pushed and pulled. Their tongues stroking the other's passionately. Tony had become impatient over the months waiting for his lover's return and couldn't contain himself any longer. He violently yet playfully shoved the god onto his bed, ripping off his own jeans. _Pepper comes home at 10 tonight, _he thought to himself silently before other, more interesting thoughts invaded his brain. He spread his legs over Loki's, his hands on either side of the black-haired head, his muscles through his arms rippling excitedly.

It was Loki's turn to giggle uncontrollably as the muscles of his arms wrapped around Tony's back. Tony plunged another deep kiss onto Loki and pressed his groin against his. His penis swelled instantly, going hard under his final layer of fabric. Loki struggled as he squirmed and wriggled to remove his trousers. His bare legs rubbing against Tony's and his arms around his waist, pulling him up into Tony. Loki yelped as he felt Tony's hardened penis rub against his. Tony's lips moved down Loki's face and neck, finally coming to a halt at his collar bone. He pulled back, removed his body from Loki's and looked up to him.

With shuddering breath he gasped: "I was excepting you, for a long time," then plunged onto his neck again.

"I missed you,"

Loki's breath was that of a whisper but his words rang loud and clear through Tony's brain. Tony felt safe with this man and as he realized that, Loki flipped him over. _Safe and sexy_ Tony thought, his brain not quite functioning properly. Loki used powers to remove the final layers of fabric separating their bodies. Tony pulsed and squirmed under Loki. The men were pressed hard against each other. Nothing separated them as they finished their play. With perfect synchronization, once again, they peaked together, orgasmed, covering the other in their essence. Both men lay on their backs on Tony's bed, gasping for air, large sloppy grins plastered on their face.

Neither had anything to say as they lay there, enjoying the peace and pleasure flowing through them. Tony began to feel awkward and worried that Loki had gotten the wrong message when he hadn't replied to his statement. To make up for it, Tony reached out and grabbed Loki's hand.

And Loki grabbed back.

They lay there for a long time, hand in hand, as close as they had ever been.


End file.
